bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūhei Hisagi (FC)
| birthday = August 14th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (5'11) | weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) | eyes = Dark Grey | hair = Black | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = Scars and Tattoos | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , Lieutenant | previous occupation = | team = Ninth Division | previous team = | partner = Sajin Komamura, Kenji Hiroshi | previous partner = , | base of operations = 9th Division barracks, | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Not yet revealed }} Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei), known very occasionally as Scar (傷 (きず), Kizu), is a who served as Lieutenant of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, firstly under , secondly under , and thirdly under Kazuya Kuchiki. Following the departure of Tōsen however Hisagi also held the Editor-in-Chief position in despite only being a Lieutenant at the time. During the initial attack of The Coven, Hisagi received a promotion in the field to Acting-Captain of the 9th Division with the death of his Captain Kazuya Kuchiki. He led the 9th Division through the aftermath, but never sat the Captains Proficiency Test, preferring instead to remain a Lieutenant. Even ten years after the was resolved Hisagi continued to serve as the Lieutenant of the 9th Division, now under his former Captain's friend and Hisagi's own friend Sajin Komamura, despite his acquisition of and loyal service qualifying him for a Captaincy role. He also retained his high-status in Seireitei Communication and used the resources available to him to investigate numerous mysteries, one of which happened to involve his former Captain Tōsen. Hisagi was often aided in his work by Kenji Hiroshi. Appearance Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with spiked black hair and eyes, one of which (his right) has three scars running down through the skin to his cheek, which he received during the last year of his tutelage at the . In addition to these scars he sports two tattoo's on his face, one of which is a blue-stripped band which runs over the bridge of his nose towards his left cheek, whilst the second tattoo comprises the numbers "69" (in homage to ) which rests immediately below the latter on the left. Prior to the Collapse, Hisagi wore a sleeved kosode and hakama, both black, his white haori draped over his shoulders instead of worn traditionally, a pair of open-toed sandals, and black tabi. Following the Collapse, he instead reverted to a sleeveless kosode like he wore during his tenure in the Gotei 13, and now wears his white haori. His hair has also grown longer at the back, reaching his shoulders. Personality Hisagi has proven to be a serious, calm, mature, and virtuous individual, who manages to maintain a casual and approachable demeanour despite his harsh exterior, even in situations of extreme stress.Dawn of the Coven In addition Hisagi is described as the ideal "template" for a , being that he is low-born yet loyal to his superiors, faithful to orders given, and selfless enough to lay down his own life for the benefit of the .Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue II opined however that Hisagi has been subconsciously suppressing his negative emotions, and that this suppression is what gave rise to the dark nature of Hisagi's Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Hisagi's own dark nature is particularly prevalent whenever he actively engages in battle; against he continually attempted to instil a sense of fear into his opponent; pointedly telling the that his Zanpakutō "resembles something that reaps lives".Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-5 Hisagi was only content that Findorr was fighting him on even-footing when Findorr finally began to show visible fear of Hisagi's power.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 7-18 Literary works As a member of , not to mention the former Editor-in-Chief of this important institution during the events of the , Hisagi is a prolific author with great insight into the Seireitei News Magazine. He took his duties very seriously; to the point he was often left with very little free-time to pursue his own hobbies. Following the death of Captain Kuchiki, Hisagi again inherited control of Seireitei Communication}}. His known works include: *''Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!'' -- a serialised column which received a terrible debut; when Hisagi learned of 's poor opinion of the piece he refused to leave the editorial room for three days.Bleach Bootleg; page 103 The piece dealt with lessons regarding the Shinigami and Soul Society and ran for three issues before being cancelled.Bleach Bootleg; page 139 *''This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me'' -- two of the many works contributed by Hisagi during the Winter War.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover *''The Cataclysm'' -- an ongoing and highly popular episodic series written by Kenji Hiroshi, with frequent insight from Hisagi, who also serves as the works main editor. The book features a highly fantasised version of the Gotei 13 and focuses on the adventures of main characters Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume and Shiju Shūdō.The Cataclysm *''Data-book Tribulations'' -- a companion piece to The Cataclysm which expunges on the fantasy setting of Kenji's established series, which Hisagi worked on as the main editor.Data-book Tribulations History Early childhood .]] Sometime before the of various of the Gotei 13, Shūhei Hisagi lived in an unspecified region of the .Bleach manga; Chapter -104, The specific district was not mentioned. Whilst playing with his friends one day in an open field they are attacked by a particularly large , with Hisagi telling his friends to run. He lifted a stick to defend himself but was quickly subdued, where he was then hoisted into the air in preparation to be eaten. Luckily for Hisagi Captain of the 9th Division rescued him, before effortlessly dispatching the Hollow with his Zanpakutō's , Tachikaze.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 15 After defeating the Hollow Kensei approaches the tearful Hisagi, who demands to know the young man's name, which he then provides. Kensei remarks that its a damn fine name and orders Hisagi to stop to crying, prompting his subordinates to note he is being too harsh. At this point Hisagi notices the 69 tattoo on Kensei's chest which eventually inspires him to get the same tattoo emblazoned on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 16-20 Hisagi eventually entered the Shinō Academy despite failing the entrance exam twice. Even when he was a mere student of the Academy he was taking missions for the Gotei 13, which made him something of a legend amongst his fellow students.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 12-13 During his last year of study he led a class of students including , and alongside his fellow classmates and . They where assigned a field lesson pertaining to the use of , but where attacked by a group of huge Hollow. When Kanisawa was killed and Aoga incapacitated Hisagi ordered his class to retreat whilst he remained behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 20 As he held them off he was slashed across his right-eye, giving him his distinctive scars.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 23 He would have been killed but Renji, Kira and Momo returned to help him.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 24-26 The foursome where subsequently rescued by Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 27-30 Immediately following their treatment Hisagi ordered Renji, Kira and Momo to stop talking and continue walking, in a manner very similar to Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 32 This event gave way to a solid relationship between all involved; Hisagi particularly was often seen in the company of Izuru and Renji.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Hisagi's various talents enabled him to become a Seated Officer in the 9th Division upon his graduation without the need for him to undertake additional tests.Bleach anime; Episode 46 His experiences thus far had become engraved deeply in his psyche however, causing him to become scared during field exercises and to make mistakes. Hisagi called Captain to a secluded spot outside the to request that he relieve him of his duties due to his fear, noting that he was unsettled every time he unsheathed his . Tōsen, however, stated that this was the very reason he should be a Seated Officer, and further claims that those who do not fear their own sword have no right drawing it from its sheath in the first place. He further claims that a soldier needs a fear of battle more than they need strength. He tells Hisagi that he can take up his Zanpakutō in defence of those who are also afraid because of this. Tōsen's words resonated deeply with Hisagi, and Hisagi came to idolise his Captain in a similar manner to the way he viewed Kensei. It gave rise to Hisagi's own "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, as well as his desire to fight for justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 15-18 After an unspecified time he developed a crush on and would often spend time drinking with both Rangiku and Captain of the 8th Division. name="Bleach Official Bootleg" As a member of the 9th Division he was likewise involved with the . He wrote Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!! though it was cancelled due to a dreadful debut. When he heard Rangiku's comments regarding his work he refused to leave the office for three days. He later wrote This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Hisagi would eventually become Tōsen's Lieutenant; a feat later included when Hisagi was described as the "ideal" Shinigami. Early career Ryōka Invasion Hisagi is present when and his friends confront outside the walls of the . Instead of assisting Hisagi, assuming that Jidanbō will win because of his abilities, leaves matters in his hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 Prior to the scheduled execution of , Hisagi mobilizes alongside his own Captain and the Captain and of the 7th Division to confront Captain of the 11th Division, due to the latter's decision to aid the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 20-21 Zaraki claims that he will face all four at once by himself but is stopped by and , who state their desire to face Hisagi and Iba themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 1-10 Hisagi faces off against Yumichika whom he chides for believing that he is fit to combat a Lieutenant. When he senses Tōsen activating his he claims he needs to assist him quickly, but is subsequently surprised when Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 8-11 Later Hisagi is left completely exhausted after seemingly being defeated by Yumichika in battle. He is in a state of complete disbelief and wonders aloud how a Zanpakutō like Yumichika's could exist, claiming that his reiatsu has been completely drained by its unique power. He is further shocked when he senses release Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-4 He eventually recovered enough to return to his duties immediately prior to Rukia's scheduled execution, which was to take place on , and Hisagi subsequently set out. When Kaname Tōsen is revealed to be a co-conspirator in the actions of traitorous 3rd and 5th Division Captains and by Captain and Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Hisagi is emotionally devastated and moves against Tōsen before orders are even given.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 10 and 14 He manages to temporarily capture his former Captain by holding his Zanpakutō to the latter's throat, but Tōsen is saved when Aizen and the others are surrounded by a field which takes the trio to .Bleach anime; Episode 62 In the aftermath of Aizen, Gin and Tōsen's departure, Hisagi visits the grave of Tōsen's dear friend, where he finds Sajin Komamura. Hisagi inquires if Tōsen will ever return to the Soul Society which Komamura confirms. The two decide to pool their efforts and swear to save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice with their own two hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 14-15 Later he is invited out for drinks by Rangiku and . Hisagi accepts but quickly notes that Kira has passed out and needs immediate assisstance. Rangiku, however, continues drinking and ignores him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 7 Captain of the Eighth Division also passes by but Rangiku declines to allow him to join them, noting that will only scold them if Kyōraku joins them. Hisagi looks on when Rangiku also informs Kyōraku that Nanao was looking for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 8 In addition Hisagi also inherited Tōsen's editorial duties as Head of Seireitei Communication which, coupled with his existent duties, ensured he had little free-time. What little time he does have he used to begin learning the guitar, and he eventually learned the proper handling of the instrument from . Winter War Following the battles in Fake Karakura Town, Hisagi worked alongside to improve their abilities with the goal of defeating should he ever reappear.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 10 & 13 Quincy Blood War Hisagi, thanks in-part to and no small degree of luck, survives being shot by , but even several days after the conclusion of the war he is still described as having a mess of wounds all over his body. Because of 's specialised treatment Hisagi assumes temporary command of the 9th Division and is present with other high-ranking Shinigami when is due to be re-incarcerated within , despite being noted by to appear as if he had just slipped out of a 4th Division sickbed and that he "was painful to look at". Hisagi verbally admonishes Aizen when the latter speaks about , and does his best to keep his guard up, but he becomes agitated when Aizen declares that Kaname had always been one of his loyal subordinates. Shunsui, interjecting, states that he understands Hisagi's anger, but requests that he hold back for now. Hisagi reluctantly agrees but Aizen continues to speak, eventually noting that when he killed Kaname, he did so as a form of mercy. Aizen's words continue, with Hisagi noting internally that while he spoke many lies and falsehoods, he rarely said anything that did not have meaning. When Aizen is finally bore into the entrance of Muken Hisagi attempts to chase after him, but is physically restrained by , who admonishes him for his behaviour. Before being removed from the scene completely Aizen leaves Hisagi with a parting shot, informing him to see the truth without obstruction by sacrificing his own flesh, blood and soul, and further states that Kaname had been fit to do so. Later career Investigating Tōsen's Mystery :Main article -- Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. Synopsis Post-Blood War :Main article -- Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. The Coven War :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Prologue *Dawn of the Coven Equipment Powers and Abilities : Hisagi's reiatsu is green.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Despite being a Lieutenant in terms of rank, Hisagi abilities are not reflective of his position; he is capable of performing and, like the late , is said to possess Captain-level ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 5 : : : : Enhanced Endurance: Hisagi is notoriously tough; even after being thrashed by Ayon,Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 17 he was able to eventually defeat his despite receiving further grievous injuries in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 18 Following the Winter War he spent a great deal of time training with , with the goal of defeating Aizen. As a result his physical capacity increased greatly. Enhanced Strength: Hisagi is capable of throwing individuals as large and heavy as , and subsequently slam him into the ground using his Shikai.Bleach anime; Episode 225 Following the Winter War he spent a great deal of time training with , with the goal of defeating Aizen. As a result his physical capacity increased greatly. Zanpakutō Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death). Hisagi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a traditional with an octangular guard, which he commonly carries at his waist or back. Interestingly, Hisagi mentions that his Zanpakutō is "meant to reap life itself", despite the fact he never actually demonstrated this ability prior to his acquisition of Bankai. Prior to the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society Hisagi's poor relationship with Kazeshini prevented him from truly utilising his partner in battle, restricting the strength of his Zanpakutō; leading it to appear as little more than a dangerously designed melee-type when released into Shikai. It wasn't until his Bankai training with Kensei and Mashiro that he became aware of Kazeshini's hidden abilities. *' :' Hisagi releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Reap" (刈れ, kare). Kazeshini takes the form of twin connected to one another by way of a long chain;Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 manipulation of these chains allow for long-range attacks, entanglement of a foes weaponry or limbs, physical attacks, and even self-defence.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 Following his Bankai training with Kensei and Mashiro,Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 11-14 however, Kazeshini's abilities became wholly known to Hisagi. When released Kazeshini is quite literally a . He can dismiss and manifest his Shikai at will, whilst assuming a tornado-like form to restrict his foe and wrap them in chains, before then appearing to dispatch them at close-range.Bleach anime; Episode 246 :Shikai Special Ability: Kazeshini, although very useful as a long-range weapon, or as a means of entangling a foes weaponry to quickly subdue them, possesses the special ability known simply as the " " (黒竜巻, Kurotatsumaki). Using this particular trait Hisagi moves at incredibly fast speeds whilst appearing to take the form of a large, black tornado, whose wind slashes are so swift even focused eyes may fail to perceive the paths his weapons take until it is too late. :*' ' (ヒューヒュー, Sound of the Wind): Hisagi unleashes the power of the Black Tornado following the arc of his swing, extending the formidable range of Kazeshini yet further in the form of shadowy blades of wind, which can be fired in rapid-succession.Bleach anime; Episode 236 *' :' Not yet revealed. Hisagi mastered his Bankai in the years following Yhwach's defeat, though it went unseen by both his peers and Captains due to the recent years of peace.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Shūhei Hisagi (Kenji). Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes Category:Male